


Obsession

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings/Content: Themes of possession and consuming passion.<br/>Summary: Severus simply can't take his eyes from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Severus had never felt so possessive in his life. He appreciated that obsession was a very old lover, who he had wedded and bedded at the tender age of eight, but he couldn't remember ever feeling as insane as he did at that current moment.  
  
Perhaps his memory was weakening, he wondered. Yet, as he watched Ronald Weasley ambling around the filled room, talking to his friends, touching other people on the shoulder, it made Severus want to murder. Ron was his and his alone.  
  
The problem was that nobody quite knew that, and therefore his concentration on the boy probably seemed quite mad to everyone else. Except Ron, of course.  
  
Lithe, slender Ron, with such a tiny waist and hips that he seemed to slither through any available gap. He rested perfectly against Severus' own slender frame and responded to his every touch. Every nipple suck and every pull on his cock made Ron moan. He was so wonderfully open and beautiful in bed that just thinking about it made Severus twitch in his underwear.  
  
"Awfully tense this evening, Severus." Lucius' comment was dryly put. "Something annoying you?"  
"Nothing," Severus confirmed, drinking a sip of champagne to try and quell the fire raging in his chest and belly. "Merely bored of this ridiculous show."  
"You never did enjoy the elegant, did you?"  
"I appreciate elegance," Severus disagreed, watching the way that Ron's body moved to another group within the room.  
  
Even in his formal Auror attire, he still looked stunning. The hem swept the floor. His skin looked even creamier against the scarlet.  
  
"Severus, do put your eyes back in. Someone will notice."  
"Like yourself."  
"I have seen those hungry eyes far too many times to confuse them for contempt."  
  
A light touch to the small of his back caused him to fight off a shudder.  
  
"Take him home this instant and bed him, if he is what you want. Yours are not the only eyes stalking him, Severus. You will be too late."  
"He is mine," Severus muttered. "Already. They are too late."  
"And do you dare test his loyalty?" Lucius taunted.  
  
Severus knew he shouldn't rise to it, but the idea of someone else consuming Ron as he wanted to was too much. He downed the rest of his champagne and was halfway across the room before he could breathe or think. He purposefully walked, eyes focussed on Ron, and when he reached him, he fought to keep his composure.  
  
"Auror Weasley, a word?"  
  
Ron regarded him with surprise, but quickly nodded and gave his apologies and promise of a return to his companions. Severus did not wait for him; he headed for the exit, knowing that Ron would follow him without command.  
  
Severus walked and walked until the air had cooled and the sound of the function was far behind him; the only noise was two sets of footsteps on the floor. He turned into the first toilet he could find, not caring for its designated sex.  
  
He seized Ron the second he walked through the door, slamming him hard against the wall and claiming his mouth so hard that Ron squeaked. Severus began to touch him, allowing his fingers to run everywhere, to pinch and caress and rub. His breath grew laboured in his desire to simply have and take.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Ron breathed.  
"You."  
  
Severus took the boy by his hair and held him whilst he thoroughly tongued his mouth, almost choking him.   
  
"I want you so much," Severus muttered. "I've never felt so driven mad by one person in my life."  
  
Ron's cheeks pinked at the thought.  
  
"Come home with me?" Severus pleaded, hating himself for his lack of self control.  
"Severus, I have to stay... This is my work."  
"Nobody will miss you."  
"My boss will have my balls for a necklace if I leave now."  
"But I want you," Severus threw petulently.  
  
Ron stared at him, his eyes assessing and looking slightly wondrous. "Then have me. Lock the door and fucking have me. Godric knows I've been gagging for you all night. I can't leave, but you've got me for five minutes and I'll come home with you tonight. I'll stay the whole weekend."  
  
The thought of having Ron in his arms for a whole two days went some way to calming him, Severus found. He relaxed against the redhead's body.  
  
"Do you promise me?"  
"I promise," Ron nodded. "You've been staring at me all night."  
"I apologise... My... Desires got the better of me."  
  
Ron's lips twitched in a pleased smile and he looked away. Severus leant forward and rested their foreheads together.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" He moaned, rather helplessly.  
  
Ron gave no answer but kissed him, and snaked his arms about Severus' waist.  
  
-fin-


End file.
